Incubation
by Leyende
Summary: Fanaticism is a state of mind, affecting mortals and Immortals alike. The motives may differ, but the practices are the same. The prophecy of the Gathering tells of a final battle in a far away land. Could that land be some distant planet? **WORK IN PROGRESS** Warnings: Profanity, Violence
1. Chapter 1

**In keeping with canon some characters and Aliens are able to communicate telepathically and empathically. I use text between / to indicate these communications. **

* * *

_It grows within_ me. Life_. Getting stronger by the hour. They say that we Immortals cannot have children, that we cannot create life within ourselves. They are wrong. Even now I feel it pushing against my ribcage. Soon it will emerge in a shower of blood; the glorious miracle of creation. Once again, I will give birth._

* * *

_Planetoid TXV5- SA2_

The Colonial Marine troop and engineers advanced slowly through the valley. High grey crags towered above them, a dull smudge against the orange glow of the local star. The ravine pointed arrow straight towards the looming structure ahead. The flat bottom of the ravine showed evidence of vehicle movements, a natural highway between the building and the landing zone. Or at least it had been once upon a time. _The road to hell could be more likely_, thought the group commander.  
A radio crackled. "That's the air-filtration plant dead-ahead of you."  
"Received. Close up, engineers in the centre. We don't know what nasty surprises there may be here."

Nobody needed reminding what the dangers might be. They were all veterans of the bug wars, fighting them on planet after planet, clearing the way for resettlement by human colonists. They had seen colonies destroyed, and lost comrades to the black menace that spread like an uncontrollable plague. A momentary lapse of concentration could be a ticket for a one way journey to the living hell of the egg chambers.

"What is this place?" one asked.  
"Planetoid TXV5-SA2."  
"Well done smartass. I know that's the official name, but what do, or did the colonists call it?"  
"Search me."  
"Taire" said the big man on the edge of the group. "Named after some scientist who perfected the air filtration system. Minimum parts, minimum fuss. Allowed colonists to get on with the important tasks such as creating a sustainable colony" He paused, "And increasing the population."

Laughter rippled through the troop. The leader grinned too. The humour helped break the tension the group felt. Each time they conducted a mission like this they went in expecting the worst. Full infestation with no survivors. Map it, cleanse it and nuke it. Nest designs changed all the time and the boffins were always looking for patterns. Despite the poor rep that Intelligence had, sometimes they were on to things. The nest design work had proved useful in recent times.

He held up a hand. Combat readiness. Safeties off, motion detectors on. Judging by the state of that building something hit had hit the colony fast and hard. _Take no chances_. The team were professionals, even the engineers who had been brought along to fix the colony if it was a simple systems failure. As unlikely as that was, there remained the possibility of it, particularly given the reports of systems failures that had been transmitted before communications were lost entirely. The marines were good, but detailed schematics were not their strong point.

All seven looked to the doors of the filtration plant. The metal was twisted and warped.  
"Possible explosion?" one asked.  
"Unlikely." said the big man. "Those doors bow inwards. An explosion would have sent them outward or blown them clear."  
"I hate bugs."  
"Amen to that. Be prepared soldiers. This could be messy."

Weapons ready they advanced toward the building. The marine who asked the questions took his position ahead of the group and reached the doors first. "Oh hell."  
"What you got Jardine?" the leader asked.  
"That's a positive on the bugs, sir. Mandible slime on the floor here. Looks like one got cut too. Part of the door is bubbled like it was dissolved by acid. Traces on the floor as well. No immediate evidence of resistance either. Best guess they hit hard and fast, giving the defence no time to respond, or else they were distracted by a diversionary attack."  
"Understood. Good work Jardine. Back up a ways until we reach you. Nothing on the sensors yet but that means squat. You heard him marines. Bugs have definitely been here. Keep one shell spare each unless you want to end up as baby food."

He thumbed the comm switch on his suit.  
"Extraction team Delta to Valois."  
"Valois to Delta. Go ahead."  
"Valois, there is definite evidence of bug activity here. Want us to proceed?"  
"Affirmative Delta. Forty minutes maximum. That gives you a half-hour to search and ten to return to the landing site. The mountains around you could interfere with the radio signals. There are high levels of background radiation disrupting comms. Valois out."  
"Received. Delta out." He toggled the switch. "Form up. We have thirty minutes, and then we get the hell out of here. I'm with you. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

They entered the building slowly and flicked on helmet lamps. The corridor glowed in the dim light. "Jardine, what's up that way?"  
"Nothing sir. Corridor has collapsed. More slime but no growths. Must be too cold here. No corpses either, bug or colonist. South is the only way to go. Down, down, down."  
"Fan out and be ready. Good work Jardine. Nobody touch the walls. We haven't seen any evidence of construction, but there could be some we haven't seen before. Shevar, you lead." He turned to the big man. "Elgan, you go behind him. You've seen more of these structures than the rest of us. You can tell us what's abnormal."

Slowly the troop moved down the passageway. The helmet lights cast flickering shadows over the walls, and highlighted various discharge. "Looks like they went down fighting here Captain." Shevar called. "Spent cartridge cases, and some acid corrosion. No human blood though. Could be survivors, but, hell I wouldn't bet on it."  
"Go steady. Those nasties might still be around."  
The big man, Elgan stood stock-still.  
"What is it?"  
"Movement. A life form of some kind."  
"It's not showing on the motion sensor." Shevar called.  
"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."  
Shevar pointed the detector in the direction Elgan was looking. "I apologise. Got it now, coming our way."  
"You heard the man, weapons ready. Fire only on my signal. If there are still colonists around we want them out and quarantined." Quietly he whispered to Elgan, "One of yours?"  
Elgan nodded. "Could be a decoy, could even be being chased."  
"Decoy? Like those fanatics who released the bugs on earth?"  
"The same. Even we aren't above being misinformed. We just get a chance to atone for it afterwards. If we escape the chambers."  
"Fifteen metres Captain. Just around the corner."  
"Back into the defensive line Shevar. No one needs a hero."

A ragged man stumbled around the corner and collapsed at their feet. "Help me, help me please." His eyes looked around wildly, darting from one marine to another, nervousness and relief conflicting on his face as he viewed the weapons. Searching for the other Immortal his eyes hardened momentarily before resuming their wildness.  
"Straps see to him." Called the Captain.  
Straps, the squad medic laid down his gun and turned the man over. Blood spotted his overalls amidst the grime. No suspect hardening in the upper abdomen immediately obvious to the touch. He shone a torch into his eyes. "They're clear. Open your mouth, and stick your tongue out."  
The man did as he was asked, and Straps shone the light down his throat. "Clear. No sign of infection Sir."  
"Good. What's your name colonist?"  
The man coughed. "Frehley sir. Spencer Frehley. Engineer 1st Class and member of the Taire Senate.  
"What happened?" Jardine asked.  
"Bugs came in the night… don't know how long ago… hit the Senate first almost like they knew who headed up the colony. The raids were infrequent at first. Hunting parties went out but didn't come back. Then heat-heating shut down. Lost the thermal team."  
Elgan spoke to the leader. "It's a geothermal installation. They must have nested by the main reactor, causing shut down. What happened to you?"  
"Remainder of us went to air-filtration plant. Tried to asphyxiate them. Didn't work. They can breathe anaerobically. Ambushed our food parties. And we slowly dwindled in number. We were slowly weakened and picked off. Then main strike came. Took everybody. Grabbed me by leg." He pointed to blood soaked section of fabric above his ankle. "Dropped us at Apex Junction. I managed to escape into air duct. Hid for days. Then I heard rumble of ship engines. I came out and found you."

Shevar interrupted him. "More movement captain. Nine separate signals. No infra-red emissions. Bugs sir."  
"Frehley get behind us. Everybody else get ready. Fire as soon as you see the first carapace."

A scream from behind them turned all their heads. They were met with the sight of Jardine's legs thrashing in the air before dropping to the floor.  
"Fuck they've come through the ceiling. Pull back. Frehley get moving. Valois, this is Delta do you read?"  
No answer.  
"Valois, this is Delta. Do you read?"  
"Delta, this is Valois. You're faint come in."  
"We have contact, repeat we have enemy contact. Delta party six men, plus one colonist. One man gone."  
"Received Delta. Engines being primed. Get the hell back here soon as. Valois out."

Another scream, this time from the medic Straps as clawed arms grabbed him and dragged him down to the ground. Talons penetrated his chest, and his last thought was one of amazement that they missed any vital organs before the merciful blackness took him. More talons wrapped around his ankles and he was dragged away to the hatchery.

The sound of automatic fire filled the air. "Damn it Shevar, switch to semi-auto. Save one for you."

"Nope that's why they invented grenades! My ex-wife threatened to castrate me once. I said I'd do that myself if I fought a suicide mission against the bugs. They ain't no way they're getting that baby out of my shorts. Underwear is the best place for a last ditch grenade! Die you mother-fuckers!"  
He switched to fire at a bug that had poked its head around the corner. It ducked behind then came back. The assault rifle jammed. Shevar threw it to the floor. The last thing he saw before he died was the Alien's inner jaws opening, and flying towards his helmet.

"Fuck it, two more down. Everybody pull back. Elgan, get a fragger down there. Buy us some time."

Elgan removed a grenade from his belt and brought his arm back. Something held it in a vice-like grip. He turned and saw Frehley standing behind him, and grinning like a madman. "Don't think so."  
"Are you mad?"  
"No, just enlightened." He grinned maniacally.  
Horror showed on Elgan's face as the realisation dawned on him. "You're a fanatic! You let them in!"  
"Not entirely true. Drop the fanatic part."  
He kneed Elgan in the groin, and kicked the fallen grenade away. The Captain turned his rifle coming up. "What in the hell are you doing?"  
"Saving the human race!"  
Another alien dropped from the ceiling taking the Captain down then moved onto the next soldier. Within seconds the marines were overpowered and the Aliens picked at the fallen. Not killing them, for far worse fate awaited them. Spittle and secretions immobilised the survivors. Frehley stepped over to a dead bug. Carbine fire had severed the tail completely, perfect for his purposes.  
He strode over to Elgan, who stared up at him, contempt in his eyes.

"Why?" he spat.  
"Because there can be only one, and I want it to be me". He swung the tail in an arc, the chitinous tip a lethal blade and removed Elgan's head.

The Aliens jumped back as the Quickening was unleashed. They hissed and nipped at each other, confused by the bolts of lightning discharging from Elgan's body. When it finished they settled down again. Waiting.

One looked at Frehley, and cocked its head to one side. Frehley looked back at it.

"What?"

It hissed and lunged at him, inner jaws extended. He swung the disembodied tail back at it. Backing up to the wall he called to the Queen. / _Stop it_. _You need me. I can help you_. /  
/ _Kill it._ / She sent to the drones. / _It is endangering me_ ./

Acting as one, the other drones leapt upon the rogue tearing it to pieces; oblivious to the acid blood it sprayed everywhere. Frehley sank to the ground some way away avoiding the discharge from the alien. The drones made short work of the rogue, their ferocity no less great than when facing the armed marines.

Frehley stood up and surveyed the carnage. The drones looked at him, tails swishing menacingly, waiting for the next message. / _Those two are food_. / He looked at the corpses of Elgan and Shevar. / _The rest are yours_. /

He kicked Elgan's head away. It bumped into a drone that hissed at it and nudged it away. Instinctively it chased the moving object, picked it up in its jaws then dropped it and chased again.  
Frehley grabbed two unconscious engineers by their wrists and dragged them down the corridor towards the nest chamber. As he rounded the corner, he heard the crack of bone as the drone began feeding on Elgan's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Frehley leaned against the wall of the main nest chamber. Once it had been the geothermal reactor, the hub of the colony keeping everybody warm and sustained. Now it was the hub of the hive.

He wiped sweat from his brow, admiring the constructions of the bugs. The never ending twists and turns of the building substance that lined the walls and the reactor core. Even after all this time, he did not truly know what it was. Spittle and secretions of some sort, by turns brittle and pliable, but like no substance he could identify. He remembered old autopsy reports from year past confirming the belief that the xeno's anatomical construction was a mixture of carbon and silicon but beyond that nobody was sure. Carbon-silicate gel was the closest anyone came, a cop-out if ever there was one. He had long become accustomed to the smell of decay and fetid humidity of the hive noticing the foul odours.

He pushed off from the wall, heading towards the core. Several colonists were webbed in, held upright by the substance. Frehley raised the head of one colonist. Glazed eyes stared lifelessly back at him. _Very dead_. No use to the Queen now. He pulled at the body's arms, breaking them free. Beside him a drone shook its head, rattling and clicking at him. He pulled open the colonist's tunic, revealing the gaping wound in the chest. The drone realised what Frehley was doing, and began to assist in removing the bodies.

Frehley pulled the last one free and dropped it on the floor. The drone pounced on the corpse, dragging it out of the nest chamber, towards the food chamber. Frehley shook his head in amazement. The Aliens were an intriguing mix of instinct and intelligence. Terran scientists believed drones to be as intelligent as dogs. He disagreed. Living amongst them for so long had given him an opportunity to study them, something the Terran scientists had not. The average drone possessed an intelligence equivalent to that of a parrot or macaw, creatures he had seen on holo-vids.  
They were resourceful too. He recalled the original attack on the base. They had attacked and killed one of their own to break in, using its acid blood to eat through the door, when they realised it was too strong even for them to break through. How many dogs could develop that sort of strategy?

A liquid dropping sound roused him from the daydream. Another followed. The Queen was laying eggs again. Absentmindedly he scratched at his chest, feeling the dull ache of the scar. Soon the captured marines would be implanted. A shame. _Time to say farewell_.

He walked around the core to where the marines were webbed in.

"Eyes front Marine." He called to the Captain.

The Captain glared at him. "Traitor." He spat. "Why did you do it?"

"I have my reasons. My… lofty ideals are beyond your comprehension."

"Why sacrifice an entire colony for your own personal ambition?"

Frehley laughed contemptuously. "You forgot to mention a platoon of marines as well. So many great generals did it. Kutuzov in the Franco-Russian Nationalist war in the nineteenth century, Mastar against the Farisi-Zubon Alliance. It's simple. Vast losses were incurred for a greater good. I'm merely doing the same."

"You are insane! Elgan was right. You're as bad as those fanatics who loosed the bugs onto earth. Y…"

Frehely drove a fist into his midriff. He thrust his face into the Captain's, breathing hard. "I have nothing at all in common with Salvaje and the misinformed masses. I have a different motivation. Not that you'd understand." he hissed.

"Bastard! I'll see you in hell!"

Frehley chuckled and looked over his shoulder at an opening egg. "I'd say you were already there."

He stepped aside. "Sweet dreams Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

_Planetoid TXV5- SA2, Landing Pad_

"Valois to Delta come in."  
Silence.  
"Valois to Delta, do you copy?"  
Silence.  
"Valois to Delta, do you copy? Delta come in please."  
A crackle of static. "Hello?"  
"Identify yourself. This is Terran Marine Corp Cruiser 4501-X3, SSC Valois. Over."

"Help, please!"  
"Who are you? Identify yourself."  
"Frehley. Spencer Frehley. They took them all away to the nest chamber."  
The comms operator turned to the pilot. "Frehley. Recognise the name?"

"Please help me! Please before they come back!" said the voice over the radio. The comms operator silenced it.  
The pilot shrugged. "Could be a colonist. Possible contamination risk. Let me talk to him." He took the mic. "Frehley, this is Valois command. What the hell happened?"  
"Bugs. They took everybody. I hid in a vent. I heard the radio on one of the corpses and responded. Please, get me out of this hell-hole."  
The pilot looked at the comms operator. "Get down to the iso-lock. Check him for contamination. Scan him first then do a quick examination. If he is clear, lock him in and come back. We'll debrief him once we're airborne. Take a carbine though. If he's contaminated, pop him then throw him out. The sooner we leave the better."  
"Valois to Frehley. You are cleared to approach the craft. We are half-a-click from the air filtration entry point. Follow the road to the pad. Valois out."

"Received, thank you". Frehley grinned. A survivor of a raid was too valuable to be left behind. _Military types, always the same_.  
A drone looked at him. He shook his head. "No, I'll do this myself."


	4. Chapter 4

The video screen picked up Frehley as he emerged from the ruins of the air filtration plant. The pilot of the _Valois_ watched him as he approached the craft. He spoke into the ship-wide intercom. "He's on his way. He's carrying a weapon, possibly one of the rifles that Delta lost. He's gotta give that up before we board him. Control out."

Bittner, the Comms Officer acknowledged the call and cycled his carbine. Satisfied with the action he slung it over his shoulder and prepared to activate the ramp. The sounders echoed throughout the personnel bay. "Frehley we're ready to board you. Come around to your left hand side. A hatch will open when you lose that rifle. Step into the lock when it opens. The hatch will close behind you before the second door opens."

Frehley raised a hand in acknowledgement and made his way around the craft, still nervously bobbing up and down looking for a potential threat. Seeing none he headed for the ramp outlet.

"Control, Bittner. Preparing to embark passenger. Iso-lock is ready to go. Opening the hatch now."

"Bittner, Control. All understood. Control out."

The pilot checked his sidearm stun gun was charged and within reach. Standard Operating Procedures mandated it be close to hand. You never could be too careful with these rescued civilians. _Desperate times and all that._

The bay speaker echoed again as McSheffrey gave the command. "Frehley, hatch is opening. Drop the weapon and then step on board."

Frehley threw the rifle away and stepped into the lock. Puffing out his cheeks he exhaled slowly, an expression of relief as the hatch closed behind him. Observing him on the monitor Bittner felt some sympathy for him given his ordeal. He pushed the buttons on the control panel and the Iso-lock came to life.

Bittner spoke into a small intercom that sounded inside the chamber. "This is the Iso-lock, You may feel some minor discomfort as it scans you."

Frehley nodded and said nothing. A faint hum came from the all-white chamber as it began the scanning process. Frehley felt a small ache in his stomach, not unlike indigestion as the chamber blasted waves through him. Abruptly it stopped and the lights switched to UV before coming back on.

"Control, Bittner he's clean, over."

"Bittner, Control, acknowledged. Get him away and come on up. Control out."

The door opened in front of him, revealing an armed man. "Step through slowly please colonist. The Iso-lock says you're clear. Before we get underway you still need to be quarantined. Quarters have been set aside for you."

"So I'm swapping hell for a cell?" Frehley said

"Sorry." Said Bittner, "But that's procedure. You know how it is."

Frehley shrugged and gestured to the carbine. "I hope you've got the safety on that! After escaping from that hell hole I don't want you to be shot in the back by accident after escaping from there!"

He noted the wry smile that crossed Bittner's face. _Good._

Bittner pointed with the carbine. "Down there please."

Frehley raised his left arm and pointed. "Down there?" he said.

"Down there." Bittner motioned with the carbine moving it away from his body. Frehley lunged and smashed the outstretched arm into Bittner's face. Inertia kept him moving and he coiled the arm around the dazed man's throat, swinging him belly to back behind Bittner.

Surprised at the attack Bittner's first thought was to try to raise the gun again, as Frehley had planned. With his free hand Frehley reached over Bittner's shoulder to grab the gun. Pulling it up unsettled his balance and Frehley took full advantage, exhaling as he threw himself backwards to the deck and taking Bittner down on top of him. It happened so quickly the marine had no chance to respond. The impact knocked the wind out of him, slackening his grip on the weapon. Frehley did not waste the opportunity. His left hand grabbed the barrel of the weapon and pulled tight under Bittner's chin. Frehley wrapped his legs around Bittner's waist and pulled tighter cutting off the air and choking him.

He held on tight as Bittner kicked and thrashed, the struggles slowly becoming weaker. When they stopped Frehley pulled tighter still. A pungent odour filled the air as Bittner died and his bladder emptied. Frehley kicked the corpse away in disgust, and picked up the weapon. One round was already in the chamber, and four more were in the clip. He released the safety and made his way to the control room.

* * *

McSheffrey heard the footsteps approaching and called out. "All secured and ready to go?"

"In a manner of speaking."

The voice was not the one he had expected. He spun the chair around calling out as he did so. "You can't be in here." He paused as he saw the carbine. "Where's Bittner?"

"Bittner can't come to the phone right now. He's having breathing difficulties so I came up instead."

"You killed him!"

Frehley shrugged. "Naturally."

McSheffrey's next move surprised him. He grabbed the sidearm and dived out of the chair and rolled across the floor drawing a bead on the Immortal. Frehley quickly squeezed the carbine's trigger following the pilot. Three shots spanged against the back of the chair but a fourth found its mark, striking him in the thigh.

He screamed in pain and the stunner clattered to the floor, forgotten. He clamped his hands over the wound just above his kneecap as Frehley stepped towards him. Frehley smashed the butt behind his ear and a red light flashed on and off in his head.

"It looks like a serious wound, but not a fatal one. That cheers me."

Frehley coughed at the cordite in the air.

"You see some of us need to go on a little trip and we really need a babysitter. Something tells me you'll be great for the little ones."


	5. Chapter 5

_New Warrington, Earth_

Slime dripped from its secondary jaws. It watched carefully, seeing without eyes as the marines scoured the corridors. Watched them search the floor and walls. They ignored the ceiling. That was their mistake. Motionless, it waited.

The lead marine slowed as the tracker picked up a faint signal, potentially a bug. Safeties were thumbed off as they spread out to cover the entire width of the corridor, alert to the danger. Or so they thought. One passed directly underneath it. It dropped. The tearing sound as its talons released their grip on the secretion was the only indication the marine had of the impending attack. He looked up, and saw the dark shape falling towards him. He closed his eyes and tensed to receive the blow.

For a brief moment the entire corridor was illuminated by the weapons discharge. The Xeno's torso flew in one direction, its head in another.

"Enough!" Lights flicked on. The corridor and Xeno disappeared. The shooter lowered his weapon.

"Congratulations. You're dead."

The marine took off his helmet and looked at the ground. "Guess I fucked up pretty good there. Guess we all did?"

"You guess right soldier. These things are not your conventional stand and wait enemy. They will run at you, they will wait in ambush in corners and alcoves, and the walls. They will also, as you have just discovered hang from the ceiling until the vital moment."

"Remember. These things are smart. They learn, and they adapt. That's what makes them so hard to kill. They may be the work of some God, with a very sick sense of humour, or even the devil incarnate, I don't know. But what I do know is that they are mean, and many."

"That said, I am impressed by your search. Very thorough. You were spaced out correctly and deployed very well. A few more of these Sims and I'd gladly lead you into battle. But remember, this model is based only on what we currently know. The hives are constantly changing, and vary according to where they're built. It could be on a ship, in a building, or even built into the ground. We still don't even know what the substance is. It's organic, insulating and non-toxic. Beyond that, nada. When you go in, be careful. The best advice I can give you when you go into a hive, is keep one back."

"Excellent shooting Captain McKenn." a voice called from the gantry above.

McKenn looked up and saluted. "Thank you Sir." He turned back to the squad. "Dismissed."

He watched them go, then jogged up the steps to the gantry. "To what do I owe the pleasure Major Olst?"

"Your presence is required by General Jimenez in the Command Centre. Your knowledge of the Xenos and certain systems is required."

"Sounds like a bug hunt to me sir."

"You know I can't comment on that Captain." Olst remained poker-faced. It was an expression McKenn knew well. Only two particularly old Immortals had taken more money from him at cards and chess than the Major.

McKenn smiled. "Understood. Time for a shower first sir?"

"Double-time Marine. Dismissed."

McKenn saluted, and marched away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Planetoid TXV5- SA2_

McSheffery, the pilot awoke. He blinked, his eyes becoming adjusted to the darkness. An unknown facade greeted him. Where the controls of the _Valois_ should have been was a shiny substance, not plastic or metal. Something was definitely wrong. _And the heat, the stifling humidity_. He tried to wipe his brow but could not. His arms would not move. _Trapped_. He turned his head and the horrific realisation hit him like a thunderbolt. _He was in the Alien nest chamber_.

In blind panic he struggled to free himself, knowing it was impossible but refusing to give up until his muscles seized. Fatigued, his head flopped forward, and he saw it sitting atop the egg. Watching waiting, its finger-like legs waving at him mockingly. His eyes widened in terror, fear spurring his muscles to move again. _Too late. _He felt the carrier's tail tighten around his neck like a noose, gagged as it forced the ovipositor down his throat.

And then nothing mattered any more. He felt like he was floating, being carried away in a warm, hazy narcosis. He was walking down a hillside, lush greenery on all sides. Below him a group of children interspersed with Aliens, were dancing hand in hand in a circle and singing. Their words carried to him on the breeze.

"A ring, a ring of roses. A pocket full of Posies. Atishoo, atishoo, we all fall down."

McSheffery's eyes shot open and his back arched against the pain in his chest. His scream was cut short as the creature tore forth.


	7. Chapter 7

_New Warrington, Earth_

"Good Morning, Captain McKenn. Exercise going well?"

Niven McKenn cleared his throat, "Yes Sir. The teams are coming along well. They are almost at full combat readiness. I would prefer that they have a little more training time, but failing that mix them with some experienced troops and any shortfall will be covered."

"Good man. We may well have to do that as our presentation will reveal. More on that in a moment. For the record let me introduce the board members for this presentation. To my left, Major Olst you know, Dr Octavio Weisgaber, scientist, Captain Colton Fleming, engineer, and to my right Major Arlen Rahl and Colonel Hugo Isemannn, both Military Intelligence."

McKenn nodded at each in turn, his gaze lingering on Major Rahl. There was something familiar about him, but he could not put his finger on it. Major Rahl smiled knowingly in his direction. _Definitely something familiar_.

General Jimenez spoke up again. "As Major Olst made you aware in the training area we require your knowledge and expertise for a planned operation. Should you choose to stay the information that you will be given access to in this room is to be treated with the utmost security. If you would rather not be involved speak now and we shall go no further." He paused.  
"I take it you are happy to stay?"

McKenn nodded.

"Very well. I shall pass you over to Captain Fleming and Dr Weisgaber."

McKenn sipped at a cup of water as the lights were dimmed. A projection image appeared on the wall.

"Captain McKenn, colleagues," Fleming began, "I don't know how familiar you are with terra-forming operations, so if any of this information is repeating that which you know I apologise. Basic terra-forming in the early days involved exploration and surveying of each world to establish its potential. Anything with large methane deposits was originally discarded, as were those with large levels of CO2. We pursued a policy of terra-forming those worlds with large underground water deposits, or ice formations as per the limits of our technology. As time went on worlds with bauxite and iron deposits were exploited for their resources and mining colonies started. These in turn allowed us to develop prototype systems for climate control. One such system was the Methane Separator System which allowed us to exploit the methane reserves for energy purposes whilst developing a breathable atmosphere. This system as it evolved became the standard terra-forming atmosphere equipment. Do you all follow so far?

Murmurs of assent came from around the room.

Captain Fleming continued. "With the widespread usage of the MSS we were able to refocus our energies on synergising colonies with their natural environments. Gone were the days of ugly metal constructions in horrible worlds, now we were able to construct more sympathetic designs, making better use of resources. Geothermal technology had advanced to the point that it now takes up a tiny fraction of the space it used previously, thereby opening up planetoids and larger asteroids to permanent settlement. The more famous examples of these are those in the Doyle system and the Rijklaand planetoids, the breadbasket of the galaxy.  
However, in doing so we, our terra-formers came into contact with new hazards, both physical and biological which my colleague Dr Weisgaber will elaborate on."

The image on the wall changed from technical diagrams to the discoveries. Weisgaber's voice was softer than the gruff military tones of Fleming. "Gentlemen, as you are aware, colonisation inevitably brings us into contact with other life forms. Some sentient, others not so. Creatures such as the Rhinth we are able to domesticate and cultivate for food and materials, others we are not. We have encountered amongst other things the Shrike Bats, a carnivorous life form with an eight foot wingspan. It left the colonists alone but decimated the livestock, until a deterrent was found in the form of sonic ranges. However far more destructive as you are aware are the Xenos, bugs, call them what you will."  
"An unfortunate consequence of our galactic expansion is not only to increase our contact with these creatures but also to actually provide an attractive series of nest sites. Like us they prefer warmth, and need food and the means to reproduce. In short, our colonies provide them with a heaven sent gift. Although squads are sent out to these worlds to clean up the problem, sometimes given the proliferation of the bugs the problem simply appears elsewhere. A problem is not always identified until it is too late."

McKenn sipped his water before speaking. "It appears to me then, that this problem has arisen again, and you have a colony in need of rescuing. At least that would be my conclusion if the two MIs were not present. It seems that there is more to it than that. A new Xeno perhaps? A specimen hunt?"

Dr Weisgaber looked at the Intelligence men who nodded.

"Salvaje. I see from the look in your eyes that the name is familiar."

"The guy who let them loose in Peru, sparking the Great Infestation."

"The same. Captain McKenn this is highly sensitive information. We managed to recover his body, what was left of it, and it was brought to us for examination. When we opened the cranial cap and examined the brain we found an enlarged area of the brain stem, and raised levels of a hormone in the bloodstream. Now as you are aware we also conducted tests on those who had the mother alien nightmares and some of the bodies that you had recovered as part of your operations. All had the same raised hormones. It seems that through this contact could be established with a Queen, but that only the Queen itself could compel things to action, and not the other way around. In fact on certain colonies, the dreamers were manipulated to allow its destruction because of this communication."

McKenn sighed. "Fanatics. And now you have lost contact with another colony?"

"Indeed."

"So why not just send out a rescue team?"

Weisgaber looked again at the Intelligence officers. Colonel Isemann spoke up. "Captain, we did. We think we lost them too. Let me bring you up to speed. Approximately fourteen months ago, Engineering Corps received a transmission from the settlement on Planetoid TXV5-SA2, also known as Taire. The transmission stated that they were experiencing difficulties with their geothermal heating system, which had inexplicably shut down. At the time no physical evidence of infestation was discovered. No melted wires, no blocked tubes, not even scat or slime. We asked to be kept informed. Please bear in mind that this system is less than three years old, and is one of the newer developments. Taire had been terra-formed with a breathable atmosphere five years prior to that. It is a small colony, but relatively self-sufficient. Indigenous fauna was non-existent but a sustainable population of domestic food animals was introduced alongside a wild population for hunting purposes."

"Taire's domestic livestock suffered from a form of encephalitis, caused by a prion infection. This however did not affect the introduced wild populations. The decision therefore was taken to exterminate and burn the entire domestic stock, and institute an active breeding programme for the wild creatures. This worked and the colony flourished."

"That is until the heating system began to fail. Engineers were despatched after a second call informed us that failures were becoming more and more regular. Suspicions arose after the failure of local maintenance staff to return. Everything was considered from infestation to radiation. Infestation was originally discounted, as there was no obvious drop in the prey population outside of the colony, and because of the lack of physical evidence. Our engineering team reported back that there was no radioactive source responsible for the shutdown although some damage had been repaired. A badly burned human body had also been recovered from one of the flues. It was to be returned to the Hub for further tests. That was our last communication with them. We tried several times subsequently to raise them but without success. Atmospheric conditions also disrupted communications with the settlers."

McKenn pushed his water away and spoke softly. "I think I know what's coming next."

"Three weeks later communication was received from the Taire Senate informing us that the engineers had not returned. They had scrambled a search party who found the crawler overturned and abandoned, with no sign of life or struggle. One bloodied uniform was all that remained. They also repeated that the heating system had shut down entirely and assistance was requested. We said we would oblige as soon as we could contact the nearest superstation. Once again, atmospheric conditions prevented us from contacting them. This was eight months ago. Our last communication with Taire came two months after that when a distress call was received. We immediately sent out a small extraction team aboard a 450-XV craft code-named Valois."

"You're surprised that we sent out a military cargo vessel? The Valois was fitted with a state-of-the art Isolation-lock, which would scan anybody and anything boarding for signs of infection. Not just bugs, but viruses and other contagions. If there was a positive result, the subject would immediately be neutralised using a neurological gas."

"The last recorded information received from Valois stated that the extraction team had found evidence of Xeno activity and that only one survivor from the colony had been found. Valois command gave the order to the team to evacuate. Systems aboard Valois were activated, including the Iso-lock, but it never took off. We lost some good men, as well as materiel down there, Captain. Your experience with our Hunter-Killer squads makes you an excellent and stand-out candidate for this operation. We want you to take an HK to Taire, and find out what happened to our craft, our colonists and our troops."

McKenn nodded. "I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

_Training Area, New Warrington, Earth_

"Captain McKenn! A word if I may."

McKenn turned from the viewing gantry to see Major Rahl walking towards him. He saluted. "Major Rahl. What can I do to assist you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the expedition. Since I will be joining you on it I thought it might be useful to share information."

"They're sending MI on a bug-hunt? Why?"

"I assure you Captain that there is no chance of a double cross. We are as concerned as you are about the possibility of there being a fanatic presence on Taire. If, and there is no proof either way at the moment, if there is a fanatic presence on Taire we need to know. We need to get as much information from them as possible, before, how should I put this? Appropriate action is taken. No mind wipes or anything of the sort. Simple HUMINT analysis, then they're yours."

"I would take you at your word, but no offence you're an Intelligence Officer. Lying is your business. I've done my time, and believe me Intelligence never changes."

"None taken I assure you. This is completely on the level." Rahl peered over at the training area.

"You know we keep files on all of you, don't you Captain?"

McKenn said nothing. Rahl continued. "I made a point of reading yours before I came here. You were described as a hard-working team player. Always willing to help out the members of your squad as necessary. You completed seven-hundred HK operations during the Great Infestation and yet you still had one of the lowest number of squad casualties amongst the Corps."

McKenn shrugged. "What can I say? Your squad is your family."

Rahl nodded. "I know Captain. My family has served in the military for many generations. I understand perfectly. Much like the Clans of your ancestors! Your file also commented on your bravery. Going in where even Angels fear to tread as it were. Minor wounds healing quickly, back to full combat capacity swiftly. You're an amazing man Captain. And so youthful for a combat veteran." Rahl laughed. "Oh the wonders of hypersleep."

McKenn gave him a hard look. Slowly the seeds of an idea began to germinate in his head. _Maybe, Just maybe._  
"That's me. Going into all the dirty back-alleys of the universe. Cleansing and terminating as I go. Bugs, fanatics and victims. An endless cycle."

"I was particularly impressed by the comments made on your ability to improvise in combat situations. Take the operation against the Children of the Greater Stars movement in central Nuevo Castillo de Caracas for example. You and your team quickly and effectively cleansed and disinfected the Children's complex before you launched the follow-up push into the catacombs underneath the chapel of Our Lady the Faithful. You managed to rig the low-flow electrical power supply down there to short and then blow, throwing out an electrical discharge similar to lightning, destroying both the nest and the facilities they had down there. Most impressive Captain."

"It was just outside the chapel Major." _But you already knew that, didn't you?_

"I had thought as much. I tried to tell the writers of the Chroni, excuse me, records, that this was the case, but they assured me that it wasn't. Now I have heard it from you first-hand, they cannot dispute it. Very well Captain, I shall have it amended. Would you care to join me for a beer later?"

McKenn studied him carefully. "I don't see why not Major. See you at nine?"

"Naturally. Good day Captain." Rahl turned to walk away. McKenn grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Captain, I must protest!" cried Rahl.

"Shush." said McKenn. He pushed up the Intelligence Officers sleeve, revealing the purple tattoo. His eyes made contact with Rahl's as he let go of the tunic. A look of half-embarrassment and half relief passed over Rahl's face.

"I thought you were." McKenn said.

Rahl smoothed out the tunic. "Well now you know. I knew I couldn't keep it from you forever, that you would find out soon enough Niven. Or should I say… Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod? It was just a matter of when."

He leaned over the gantry. The relief in his voice was palpable. "So you're bound to have questions. Ask away."

MacLeod joined him. "I knew when I saw you in the Briefing Room that you were familiar. I just couldn't place you. Seeing your tattoo, and knowing who you are I now know why. You're Milan's boy aren't you?"

"Close Captain McKenn, close. I'm Octavio's son. Milan was my grandfather."

MacLeod chuckled. "That does make me feel old. I remember Milan telling me that his son was joining the organisation too. I never knew that his grandson, you, would follow in his footsteps too. How is your grandfather?"

"Gone for a few years now Duncan. After he retired from active service, namely you, he went into the Chronicles and became the Head of the Phenomena section. Looking at known-Immortals being used by the fanatics as regenerative breeders and seeing if any had succumbed to the spell. Unfortunately some had."

"Even we are susceptible. Caracas is an example."

Rahl nodded. "I know. That was why I tried to get the record set right. I knew that you couldn't have fought her under Our Lady of the Faithful. First rule of Immortality and all that. Impressive cover story nonetheless. We didn't get a clear account of that as your Watcher at the time was captured and implanted by the Children." Rahl smiled bitterly. "Our greatest hope was that one of you got to him in time to prevent his further suffering."

"I hope one of us did too." MacLeod looked him in the eyes again. "You said I could ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"I have two actually. First please call me Duncan, or address me by my rank. It's easier all round."

"Granted, Captain."

"Secondly, what exactly are you doing on this mission? Part of it I think I already know, but the rest I'm not so sure on."

Rahl sighed. "Yes, I'm your Watcher, like my Grandfather before me. When MI first decided on this operation and your name came up I immediately informed the Watcher HQ of it. They decided that if it went ahead I was to accompany you and maintain the record. The other thing is my Father. He was on Taire, also as part of MI, and of the Taire Senate. He was due to leave along with his charge, but then the whole geothermal problem started and the decision was taken that all members of the Senate would stay put until the issue had been resolved. Even Watchers have day jobs."

"And?"

"And that was the last we heard. Officially he is still on active duty, but privately we feel he's another on the DIAS-list."

"DIAS?"

"Died In Active Service. A bit like the military term KIA. In one of his last messages my father did inform us that he believed two further Immortals had reached Taire. His charge had started to act strangely, freezing and turning to look into empty spaces when there was nobody around. His suspicions were partly confirmed when a decapitated body was discovered on one of the ranges. His charge seemed to relax a little after that but began to exhibit the same nuances again shortly after. Nothing else was done, as we didn't have the capabilities to get another Watcher or investigator out there. He also felt that there was nobody on Taire suitable to be brought into the fold at the time. Then contact was lost with the colony. The rest is history."

Both men stood silent for a while watching events below. "You could say Captain, that I'm going for a number of reasons. To watch and record you, to establish the facts regarding the loss of contact with a colony and troops, the possible existence of fanaticism. And to bury my father."

MacLeod draped an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go for that beer now."


End file.
